The Tales of Brookin's Life
by Hercules14
Summary: Why did it happen to me? Why did I have to have a bloody father like mine? Why couldn't I just lived a normal life? Amongst these questions, after all these years, I've found no answers. Why did I have to live a dark and sorrowful life? Why my brother did get captured instead of me? My life is a shadow, one of destiny, forced to shape my path as Destiny bids him to.
1. The Prologue

Why did it happen to me? Why did I have to have a bloody father like mine? Why couldn't I just lived a normal life? Amongst these questions, after all these years, I've found no answers. Why did I have to live a dark and sorrowful life? Why my brother did get captured instead of me? Still, no answer to any of those questions, almost as if my life is a shadow, one of destiny, forced to shape my path as Destiny bids him to.

My name is Brookin Crepsley and I am a bastard. I cannot describe myself as you would wish to imagine me for those who do not either remember my looks or know me, I shall say what I know of my appearance. I have pale, light blue eyes, a very unusual shade some people said and for that I often got nicknamed 'Blue' for my blue eyes. I am dark-haired with a short beard covering my chin and cheeks. As far as I'm aware of, I'm a bulky and strong, you could say I was well-built for battle but that path is not for me, too sorrowful as I found out the hard way… Across my body, there are a large number of scars, wounds and 'souvenirs' from the past, if you looked at my legs, my arms, my back and chest you would find quite a lot…

I was poor as a child, not by birth though. I had a father but… He was an assassin, an evil man who cared only about his money, when my mother gave birth to both me and my twin brother, Brockin. My mother died giving birth to the both of us, I guess my father loved my mother deeply, he disowned us as babies leaving us only our names. As a lads, me and my 'older' brother grew up in poverty, crime, mischief and danger, when I say 'older' brother, I of course mean Brockin but he acts as my older brother, he looks out for me, takes my punishment, makes me cheerful and merry when I'm sad, calms me down when I'm angry, he's the best brother anyone could ever have. But let me continue now, I promised myself that I shouldn't tell anyone of my life but I just can't, I mean there are so many friends, so many people, so many of my own kind that I lied to… Why more lies? Why more secrets? I can at least tell some members of Fullbridge can't I? But writing down all this is often easier than speech for me. Anyway, I'll start at the beginning…


	2. Chapter 1: A Crimeful Night

The moon was sad this night. Shining dimly as an abandoned beacon of hope but hope was not right. The right word would be despair, pain and grief. You ask how can a moon look this? Simply look at the moon on the sky… "Arr yers ready, Blue?" Brockin said to me, calm and relaxed.

I bite my lips and mumbles, "Aye butt tis better works… If tis doesn't… I'm kickin' yers ass…"

Brockin laughed, "Darrent warranit! Nuthin' wills 'appen yers have me word!"

I smiled, "If tis fails, yers owe me fife silver 'oins!"

"An' yer'll owes me fife yerself if tis works."

"Yers on!" I grinned. But then nodded as to say let's go. We swiftly headed to our destination, to where riches will be ours. In here, at Lhan Rhos, everything was rubbish. We live on a bog, we feed off disgusting food such as toads and beetles… Who wouldn't want a better richer life in these parts? We rushed up the stairs into one of the huts, this is the one.

"Wright… Looks in tha' drawers an' chests… Stuff yers pockets witt treasures – 'uns tha' will sells fer alotta." Brockin said, I nodded excitedly to respond then set to work. The room was filled with such treasures, finely decorated swords hung from the walls, paintings of fine art stood in its position, the floor was covered with beautifully coloured carpets, whoever lived here was a great explorer and rather rich I would say. The drawers were full of gems and pearls, there were gold coins as well! I never saw a gold coin – not once in my life and now I'm seeing dozens of them… I swiftly filled my pockets with these, I've no doubt that at the end of all this, we'll be the richest lads alive.

I was about to turn to Brockin to say my pockets were filled until I eyed at a wonderful sword within the drawers, it was made of some kind of beautiful metal, there were queer writings on its sides – perhaps runes were on it? I took the blade, it seemed so light in my hand but so strong at the same time, I clutched the handle, the handle was a wonderful shade of grey almost black. The sword was simply magnificent, I could wonder on about it all day until I heard footsteps… I turned to Brockin, he gave me a glare – time to hide! I stuffed the sword down my pants and leapt inside a large chest – Brockin followed me into it as well. Quietly we closed the chest and waited…

"Lookee 'ere Lari! I darrent cares o' all tis! Jest gits yers stuff an' moves!" A man grunted.

Lari exclaimed, "Oi! Sum'un bees into me hut! Lookee! They tooks tha' pearls an' jewels even me mithril sword!"

The man snorted, "Well, let's catch tha' thieves than! Probalby the urchins…"

Lari growled, "If yers stole 'em Hain…" Lari and Hain argued for a bit then went out, we could hear their footsteps going down, being distant…

"Arr thay gones?" I asked frightened. Brockin stuck his head out of the chest and looked around, then he said, "Coast's clear… Comon time ter moves…" We got out of the chest and scrambled down the stairs – thankfully those two weren't down there and we dashed back with our lives…

We live in an old, deserted, abandoned hut with the others. We've lived here all our lives – with the rest of the orphanage. "Oi, come 'eres now!" cried out Lain, the owner of the orphanage. "Did yers git tis…?"

We both nodded and presented all of our finds to Lain – well I did not give him the mithril sword… It probably wasn't worth much anyway and Lain has no need of swords, he has a whole chest of them! Lain smiles cruelly, "Well done m'boys… I'll take tha' jewels but yers toos keep tha' gold 'oins, yers git 'bout fifty gold 'oins… 'Nough fer a life times!" Lain took out a small bag and stuffed the jewels in there but we didn't care… Fifty gold coins… We were rich - we didn't have to live and work here anymore! We could do anything, buy anything…

We quickly went to our corners (since we did not have rooms since the room was big enough to fit about a hundred or so people.) "Fifty gold 'oins… We're rich!" Brockin exclaimed.

I grinned, "Yers can says tha' agains!"

"We're rich!" Brookin repeated with a laugh.

"Wat we're gonna do witt tha' money?" I couldn't help asking.

Brockin muttered, "Better food, git a place ter lives, better cloths…" Which was true enough, all we wore was a dirty old piece of sack covering our legs but from our waist up, we were wore nothing not even shoes, everyone in the orphanage wore this sack… Happy we were of our riches, we were tired… We slept on the cold, dirty grass for the last time in our lives! But I was wrong… So wrong…


	3. Chapter 2: Painful Nightmares

"They are found?" a man asked who had perfect speech which was rather rare for the people of Lhan Rhos or anywhere in Dunbog…

"Aye, Master Freikron. They're in Lhan Rhos, sir."

Freikron smiled, "The two lads… Send our best men into the town, look for the twins… Bring them to me alive! We shall take revenge on their father – Hamkrich…"

The servant asked, "Sir? What use would revenge be on his sons? Hamkrich doesn't even love them!"

Freikron snarled, "You'll see… Now get to it. Now!"

The servant ran off leaving Freikron to himself. Freikron laughed, "Oh yes… Sweet revenge… You better watch out Hamkrich…"

The sky was murky green, covered in dark, ashen clouds. The ground was pitch black, evil stirred around the air. The castle stood in front of me yet… My head was spinning; everything seems to come closer to me. Next thing I know, I was in the castle! Roars and growls all around me, orcs, trolls, evil men were all booing me for what reason, I do not know. Then a man of evil, robed in black – it was clear that he was a power of evil… Just by looking at him, I can feel it… Terror and fear…

The robed figure grabbed me by the neck and dragged him across the stone floor, the stone floor scratched against my skin, making it bleed and making cuts. When it seemed like forever, we arrived… The robed figure threw me onto the floor and then left. "Brookin… You dare come to my castle of Carn Dύm…" I looked up and saw him at once, a shadow robed in red but had armour on as well, I looked through his face, he had none… It just an empty space – how is this possible?

I stammer frightened, "Iiii- I was… Wwwww-wwwwhhhhoooo?"

"I am the Great Mordrith, the Steward of Angmar… I know why you've come…"

Was that true? Because I don't even know why I was here in the first place… All I could say was, "Www-wwwhhyy?"

Mordrith laughed and crackled, I think he would have smiled if he had a face, he said, "To do what you were born to… To claim your destiny…"

"Wwww-wwhhhat dddddd-destinnnnyy?"

Mordrith laughed once again, "Become my servant… You could command our army… No more of the life of poverty… No more sorrow and grief for you…"

I just cried out simply braver this time, "No! I aint workin' for a bastard like yers…"

Mordrith just stepped forward to me; he took out his blade and muttered, "Farewell – accept your destiny, your doom…"

He then struck his blade into my chest – into my heart… I collapsed to the ground, one hand clutching my chest, pain struck evilly… Losing… Breathe… Struck… With poi-poison… Life… fades… Death… Darkness… Then I close my eyes – I can't… take any more pain… Laughter… All around me… Then I… Succumb to… world… of darkness…


	4. Chapter 3: Prisoners of Doom

My eyes shot open, I scream still feeling the pain at my chest… As my eyesight returns to me, I realize it was only a nightmare… But it felt so real. I can still feel the blade but it's vaguer now. In truth, I had that same nightmare forever. I had it since… Well since I can last remember. Brockin shot up when he heard me screaming and checked up on me, "Tha' Nightmare?" He asked. I nodded grimly, I only told Brockin the nightmare, he was as much puzzled as I am about it… Who is Mordrith? Why is he even in my nightmares? Why do I have this nightmare in the first place! As all my senses returns fully, the pain dimmed and slowly faded away almost as it never happened… But the memory of the pain was too horrible and it's the same every time I wake… Instantly I try to dismiss the nightmare and the pain. I say to Brockin, "So let's git sum proper food ter eats now!"

Brockin smiled and went out with a few gold pieces, leaving me behind to watch over the rest of the gold pieces – to make sure the other lads and lasses don't steal them. Brockin came back with a couple of slug meat – baby slug meat. I asked, "Does tis tastes as nices as wee hears?"

"Dunno – let's tries…" Brockin said. We each took a piece of the slug meat and bites into it. It was as they say… It was simply delicious! Brockin obviously agrees as he gobbled up his piece and ate another one. I gobbled up mine and took some more – after we're finished eating. I stood up licking my lips, this was a queer change from the normal food…

Lain ran up to us crying out, "Thar's tis weird breed o' orcs in tha' town lookin' fer yers toos! Yers gotta git outta 'ere!"

"Wot?" I asked confused. We soon found out what he meant. From the door, packs of orcs of queer looking, they were much taller than other orcs, they looked much stronger and powerful. These orcs roared out in anger and fury then marched on searching the rest of the room of orphans (who were pretty terrified you can imagine). Brockin took me by the arm and dragged me down behind a few large rocks.

One orc cried out, "We're fighting Uruk-Hai, find 'em now!" We quietly sneaked around the room, hiding behind everything we could - until we were near the door but an uruk-hai guarded it. "Oi – the twins are 'ere!" One of them cried out. Brockin took my hand and we ran for our lives. After what seemed like moments, something hit the back of my back. In pain, I scream then collapse… Remembering no more…

I snap my eyes in shock and pain. I was in a small cell. I groan then realize that Brockin is not here – I'm alone here! I cry out for Brockin, quite afraid but I knew he was never going to hear… Footsteps were outside, loud ones – an uruk-hai came in and dragged me by the arm, taking me to my death, I thought…

"Put him down there…" The uruk-hai ordered. The one who was dragging me obeyed then left. I looked around the room and saw Brockin there! He was tied up and had many wounds on the head and face, he was looking down to the floor – what did they do to him?

"Welcome to my stronghold, Brookin." He says, but the way he said it was grim and seemed like he was plotting something…

I growl, "Who arr yers? You've nay rights ter keeps me an' Brockin 'ere! An' wat haves yer done ter Brockin! Wat doos yers 'ant witt us?" The uruk-hai noticed my bellows and simply replied, "I am Freikron the Great."

Freikron mutters, "I simply punished Brockin for what he did to me when we first met…"

I grumble, "Wat haves yers done ter me back?"

"One of my fools shot you and you would do well to thank me otherwise you would have died of blood loss."

I ask again, "Wat doos yers 'ant witt us…"

"Sweet revenge…" This time it was Freikron's turn of growling.

Brockin mumbled for the first time, "Thay 'ant revenge on booth o' us an' our father, who did sumthin' ter 'em…" I looked at Brockin confused – he had changed, he sounded lost, broken…? Freikron roared, "Get them out of my sight… They're boring me…" His guards took me and Brockin and dumped us back into our cells…

"Brockin… Wat has thay dones ter yers?" I cry out.

"I darren't want ter talk 'bout tis!" He snaps.

"Sorry…" I mutter, looking a bit frightened now, Brockin never felt or behaved like this…

"I'm sorry butt please… Darren't makes me remember…" Brockin pleaded. Silence came into the cell now…


	5. Chapter 4: Face of Freedom

Six years passed since then. At the first few months, when we argued with Freikron he simply punished us. First he whipped us then the punishments grew more serious, starved us, beaten us up, worked us to the death, tortured, poisoned our minds… Until we were weak, hungry, that was when we agreed to help Freikron. And so for five years, we learned the art of combat, we learned how to defend ourselves, how to battle with a blade, a spear and even with a bow but we also learned how to kill – successfully and stealthily…

We could not do anything otherwise Freikron would torture us again and do all that and he might harm Brockin too much! Brockin, who was at first weak from the blows when we met at the cells, grew weaker and weaker due to the punishments… But now, it seemed whatever happened to him when we were first here still left its mark… He rarely speaks now, I fear that something is broken within him and cannot be repaired…

Now, we were sixteen, stronger and braver since we first came here but Freikron been careful about our strength… Occasionally he would beat us up to show he was still in charge but it didn't matter anyway, we were strong on the outside but weak within.

One day after our training, Freikron called upon us. "You've improved much since six years ago… Let's see if all that training came useful… I want you to kill Hamkrich… He's at Galtrev. Now don't try anything funny – the guards are watching you and coming with you." Me and Brockin nodded glumly but I already knew I wasn't going to kill any man – I was going to escape from this damned place and from Freikron… Oh yes, I'm going to escape…

Brockin as usual said nothing but I could see him thinking about something and when I looked at him – he just smiled as if he thought of something good and pleasant. That must be a good sigh of him recovering – right? Nightfall came and as Freikron came – the guards came and hauled us outside of Freikron's fortress.

I look around, I've forgotten what the outside world looks like! There were beautiful trees and the lovely grass, looking up I saw the lovely, twinkling stars on the purple-blue sky, a sight I've forgotten… Even, Brockin was amazed by all this, I could hear him gasping and such.

There were three guards. This gives me an idea… I grasped my hand on my blade then took it out and gotten ready for action. I instantly leaped forwards and stabbed one of the guards in the chest – more specifically the heart. The other guards took out their own blades and so did Brockin who knew what I wanted.

Brockin ducked behind a guard and plunged his blade against the second guard's leg into the thigh, which that guard collapsed - dead. Two dead, one left… Taking the hilt of my sword I drew it into the third guard's head while Brockin drew his right across the guard's neck.

"They're all dead or well that one will eventually die." I said.

Brockin nodded then muttered, "Quick – let's run now! They'll be after us!" He just took my hand and we ran like mad, happily. Freedom is right in front of us…


	6. Chapter 5: Leaving Lhanuch

I am cursed, struck with the plague but not literal, my whole life was surrounded by sorrow, evil, a fool's hope and darkness… Alas this was so but this did not prove so until the passing and the loneliness arrived. A fool would wish to know more but at least a bold one as it would be in words and years to come.'

"Brookin?" The guard asked noticing my silence.

"Aye?" I simply replied.

"You're wanted in the Hall of Making by Braith."

I nod my head grimly then made way for the Hall of Making. It was hard to think of how rapid and quiet these last five years has been, at first after days on foot we arrived at Lhan Tarren which is where we stayed at for a few weeks but in news of Freikron hunting and prowling the plains and towns of Dunland and even as south as Rohan, we fled to the north to the lands of Enedwaith and eventually after about a week we ended up in Lhanuch and that is where we are now.

We came to live in Lhanuch after much questioning and distrusts by many of the hillmen, we stayed here in hiding for five years doing nothing much except that is of needed of Lhanuch's people such as hunting for meat, crafting weapons or just simply defending Lhanuch from the attacks of the half-orcs and Wargs.

"What do you want with me Braith?"

"We need you to make some more spears for our men." Braith says glumly.

"How much silver you'll pay me for those spears?"

"Eight silver."

"Twenty silver." I insist.

"Fourteen." He says.

"Eighteen silver coins." I reply. Braith glares at me then grumbles, "Fine, eighteen silver coins for five spears. But they're better be your best quality!"

"They will be." I grinned. I turned around and headed to the workbench to start on those spears. After long hours, in the middle of my second spear, I stopped when one of the guards came to me.

"Aye, Freith?" I asked when he approached me.

Freith replies, "Your brother, Brockin has come back from a hunting expedition with a couple of the others, he says he got news for you and wishes to speak with you immediately."

I nodded my head in thanks then headed outside to the gates were Brockin was most likely to be. Brockin has changed over the five years, his eyes are more sad and seemed angry, he is more impatient, more strong, more aggressive, somewhat more aware of his surroundings. "Hey Blue!" Brockin cried out.

I replied with, "Hey Brock! What is this news you wish to say to me?"

Brockin says quietly and nervously, "Freikron's forces found our whereabouts. It is only a matter of time before his forces at Southern Dunland reach here."

I asked, "What took him so long to find us in the first place?"

"He made a mistake, thinking we made way southwards towards the land of…" He paused then spat out, "Rooohan… And to Gondor. I do not know what else has kept him away but I think our father, Hamkrich has something to do with Freikron's delay."

I stammered, "Buuuutttt that would mean leaving Lhanuch! His uruk-hai's would rip the town to pieces otherwise."

"Aye. This is why we have to move at least before dawn tomorrow, we have a few days before they will reach this place." Brockin muttered.

"It's best we leave now…" I grumble.

"Agreed, get your stuff, we'll move within the hour."

I rushed up the hill and went right of the Hall of Making and then I hurried down the slope until I was on the edge of the town. Then I entered our cottage and dashed to my room. I had very few belongings and possessions and even less that I wished to take with me – my map, my hooded cloak (which was a black colour and also blended perfectly in the darkness), my small pouch of money (I've been saving up for five years and I figured I would need it) and my sword – Frost (an ancient, great sword with lovely emerald writing on the sides, I named the sword 'Frost' as it always seem to be cold no matter what).

I then looked at my room and sighed, will I ever return to Lhanuch ever again? Will I keep on running from Freikron? But all these questions pained my head and I instead focused on getting to the stables.

"Hoi Barri!" I cried out. Barri was the stable master here.

"Oh, hoy thar Brookin! Would yer be needin' yer steed?" Barri asked.

"Aye." I nodded. Barri opened a small gate where he stores the horse then he whistled to my steed who came running.

"Hey-ho Lar. Yer ready to ride fast?" I said. Lar neighed happily; he was a lovely white stallion – swift, brave and strong. I found him two years ago or more – he was a tiny little horse back then – he looked half-starved, beaten and dirty – he was wandering round the fields just north of Lhanuch. But I found him then and I looked after him and now he was the exact opposite of what he looked back then.

I smiled then I mounted on Lar then I rode up towards the front gates to meet Brockin. "Yer ready Brook?" Brockin called out.

"Course I'm ready Brock!" I replied. Brockin was also on his horse – a grey, bulky steed also pretty fast.

I sighed, "I'll miss the town."

"Aye, me ter." Brockin says. We took one last glance at the village of Lhanuch then we rode off with as much speed our steeds could bear.


	7. Chapter 6: Traveling through Enedwaith

We rode through a long, old, stony bridge called the Araniant. Then we rode through part of Enedwaith where the grass were much greener, the trees stood tall and proud, in the distance to the west there was a large hill with a bunch of ruins on the top.

"Sumting's wrong…" Brockin suddenly said.

"Wat's wrong?" I asked. Brockin turned around and scanned the area around him.

"Nuthin'…" Brockin said but I could tell that he still thought something was wrong.

We carried on riding non-stop (unless it was for a meal) through the Windfells and then into Fordrith until we reached a river – on the other side was the lands of Eregion. I looked up to the sky and noted it was late nightfall – we've been riding for a day or two at the least. That's a day or two of no sleep…

"No… Sumting is wrong…" Brockin mutters when we crossed the river.

"Wat's wrong brother?" I asked.

"We're bein' watched!" Brockin hissed. "Quick!"

But it was too late – an arrow shot into Brockin's horse causing them to fall to the ground. Another arrow shot through my own steed – Lar. I cried out, "Lar!" Lar neighed sadly then he simply died as his blood was emptied out of his body. "Lar…" I croaked.

Brockin mumbles, "I'm sorry little brother…" Then he quickly says, "We have to move. Now!" He took my hand then we bolted with all our speed.

"Haha there's no escape from me!" A loud voice boomed. I recognised that voice anywhere…

"Freikron." I yelled out.

"Good, yer still growin' strong!" Freikron laughed then he revealed himself. He hadn't changed much but he wore a large black cloak and black battle-armour with a symbol of the White Hand.

Brockin growled, "This was a trap right?"

Freikron crackled, "So yer finally get tis through yer thick head!"

I roared out, "We'll destroy yer, Freikron!"

"Oh really?" Freikron smiled. He clicked his fingers and suddenly about fifty or so orcs marched up behind him.

"Oh… Tis bloody great…" Brockin muttered.

"How can yer destroy me now?" Freikron laughed.

Brockin whispered to my ear, "When I tell yer ter run, yer run allright?"

I whispered back, "How can we run from them when they've git us surrounded…?"

Brockin gives a grim smile, "Watch…"

"Hoy Freikron. How 'bout a little battle? Me and Brookin against your forces?" Brockin yelled.

I hissed, "Are yer crazy?"

Brockin says, "Don't worrit!"

"Yer seriously tink yer'll win?" Freikron said as if he was amused.

Brockin grinned, "Of course, I'll win. I've forget ter mention that'd we've git an army too."

Freikron mutters confusingly, "Where are they? Are they invisible?"

I grumbled, "Aye, yer mad Brockin…"

Then Brockin turned behind him then bellowed, "Am I right?"

Then a voice came out, "Hard ter fool yer son, eh? Eh?" A figure came out behind a tree.

Brockin and I said at the same time, "Father?"


	8. Chapter 7: The Battle on Emyn Naer

Father changed since we both last saw him at the age of six, he now had white, spiky hair with a medium beard, he grew more bulky and stronger, his eyes were steel grey eyes but they were now angrier? No the word would be livid.

Father took out his bow and placed an arrow there then he shot an orc standing beside Freikron.

Freikron scowled, "Hamkrich…. So this yer so called army Brockin? Hah!"

Hamkrich smiles, "Come'on yer know me well 'nough! When have I ever gone alone?"

A range of arrows shot into a few of Freikron's orcs – ten of them died instantly.

"Men come forth!" Hamkrich roared out. A dozen or so men came next to Hamkrich.

Freikron bellowed, "Well? Fight yer worthless scum!"

And just like that, a sort of battle broke through. I took out my sword and ran forwards - slashing, stabbing, plunging, bashing, striking against the orcs. Freikron yelled out, "Get the child!"

Suddenly, a group of hands stretched out and took hold of me, "Oi!" I cried out. But about five or so orcs held me and dragged me along until I was in front of Freikron.

"I shall have the pleasure of destoryin' yer!" Freikron spat. But he didn't – all of the sudden an arrow flew past my hair and through Freikron's left eye – causing him to scream in pain. Freikron suddenly grabbed me with an arm and pulled me away so that he could escape with me from the battle. With my free hand, I took out my sword but Freikron took the sword with his hand and squeezed it so hard that it was crushed by his strength. I must have looked shocked because when he looked at me, he laughed, "Aye, I've git some strength!"

"Hold right there!" A voice cried out. I turned around and saw that it was Brockin.

"Brockin!" I whimpered. Freikron squeezed my arm until it hurt too much.

"Freikron, yer want me not me brother."

"Yer willin' ter be captured by me rather than yer brother…?" Freikron scowls.

Brockin scowls back, "Of course. Take me, I'll go willingly…"

"Brockin… Don't! Yer can't!" I shrieked.

"Don't worrit, little brother." Brockin smiled as if he was calm.

Freikron gives a sly grin then he drops me and walks towards Brockin. "Very well. But tis time I aint takin' any chances…"

"Wat yer meen?" Brockin says, eyes widening in fear.

"Tis." Freikron took out his blade and stabbed Brockin at his chest and through his shoulder– blood poured out rapidly.

"Brockin!" I screamed – in fear that he would die.

Brockin spits out, "Little brother… Run…" Then he collapsed to the ground – falling to unconsciousness. Freikron then turned towards me and I knew instantly that he was going to strike me next. I didn't know how Brockin would know but I heeded his warning – I sprinted like mad.

I sobbed while running – I just lost my brother… My best friend… The only person who cared for me, looked after me – my brother… Was he dead? I feared so, why did he volunteer himself? Why? It should have been me! I paused when I thought I lost him then I fell to my knees and stared at the sky above me – thinking about Brockin.


End file.
